Don't Hurt Anyone Else
by OrangePrincess
Summary: When he got away from his destiny, the man met a girl whom needed his help. As the two wait from a day to a month, they become a vital part to eachother... Gomen! I suck at summaries, but please read!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a remake of a story I dreamt of one time. It was so strange; I decided to share it with the world!! This is my first story, so tell me what you think about it! **

That girl with white wings… I remember it clearly. Her indigo eyes shined with dreams as her smile warmed up my heart.

I was in Europe, hiding away from that accursed destiny. Sitting on a bench on a cold, midwinter's day as trains picked up passengers. My violin was sitting next to me, getting covered with miniature snowflakes. Everyone walked on by, not paying any attention to the foreign stranger who was covered with white. I couldn't move. I was pained by the memories of my family.

My son's smiling face when he listened to me play, my daughter's shining eyes when she looked at the singer on the television, and most of all, my wife's happiness when she looked at our family.

She and I were sinned; both forced to work in her father's company. Our children would be forced to work there also. I didn't want that, I was so selfish. I left my dear family for my own sake. My wife begged me not to go, her eyes pained, while my son comforted his crying little sister. I had to go, or else my music would be used for evil. I apologized to my children as I slowly closed the door.

First thing I had to do was get out of Japan, or **they **would come after me. I stopped by the observatory where my friend worked to say goodbye.

"Hey, Tsu!"

My friend popped his head out from a doorway. His eyes brightened.

"Oh? What are you doing here?"

"I'm leaving." I answered bluntly.

My friend's face turned to worry.

"You mean-"

"Yes."

My heart was beginning to break. I was hurting a lot of people for my own means; I wished it didn't have to end like this. My friend was probably thinking the same thing when he threw me a money clip.

"Thanks."

"Promise me something though," he looked at me with teary eyes, "Don't hurt anymore people if you care about them."

Those words echoed through my ears as the snow got deeper into my trench coat.

"Stupid snow." I muttered as I picked up my violin to go somewhere warmer. I was stopped before I even got up. There was a little girl in front of me, her face stained with tears. Her indigo eyes glittered with wonder as she stared at me. I knew no English so I spoke to her in my native tongue.

"Um, are you lost?"

The little girl broke out of her trance and nodded her head.

"I can't find my big brother."

'So she speaks Japanese also.'

Her eyes immediately filled with tears as she remembered who she was looking for.

"ONII-CHAN!!" She sobbed.

I tried to comfort her as she cried, because people were beginning to stare.

"I-it's alright. I'll help you look for him." I got up and grabbed her tiny mitten covered hand.

"Now where were you with him last?" The little girl wiped her tears as she struggled to get any words out.

"I-I w-was told to w-wait her for h-him."

"You mean he was supposed to come by train?"

The little girl nodded her head.

"Well then, I'll stay with you until he comes."

Her eyes brightened up as I searched for a place inside the train station to sit at, it was getting colder, and I was shivering uncontrollably. There was a deserted bench far from the ticket counter, but it was better than getting soaked. As we two sat there, the girl seemed jumpy. Her little feet kicked against a column, and at random times she jumped from her seat and then sat back down.

She did this three times before I decided to distract her with my violin. The girl looked at me as I played a sad song; she touched the violin gently and carefully as I stopped.

"How pretty."

, "But can I ask you something?" I nodded.

"Can you keep a secret?" Of course I could, I still kept secrets from kids whom I knew when **I **was five.

"Okay mister, but you have to pinky swear it." She removed her mitten and stuck her pinky out while I wrapped my pinky around hers.

"Okay, I promise."

"Take it to the grave?"

"Take it to the grave."

She turned around to show her back to me.

"Look!"

I had no idea what I had just promised to, my eyes widened with surprise as wings began to show on her back.

"Nani?!" I almost yelled before I covered my mouth. She looked so proud when she turned around and yelled, "TAA DAA!"

I was flabbergasted!

"W-wha-"

"I am of a desendant of an important person!"

For some reason, I began to smile, and then I began to laugh so hard, tears streamed down my cheeks. I really didn't see that coming. I patted her head as she pouted.

"That wasn't a joke."

"I-I'm sorry." I answered as I wiped my face and tried to stop laughing. "it's just strange to see someone with bird wings."

"They're angel wings!"

I had to change the subject fast, she was beginning to cry from anger. I suddenly realized that I didn't even know what her name was, so I decided to ask.

"Oh? My name is Mai Tachibana, I'm five years old!"

'Five', I smiled sadly. Same age as my son, he would have had fun teasing Mai.

Mai noticed my eyes that were tearing up. "Um, what's your name mister?"

A single tear streamed down my cheek as I looked down at the tiny angel, "My name is…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Again! **

**Gomen for not writing in 3 months.**

**I had a serious case of Writer's Block and laziness (Bad combo)!!!**

**I really want to finish this story, because there's supposed to be-**

**Agh! Forget it, let's go on with the conclusion. :3**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

We waited at the train station for a month, my half-bird friend was getting anxious as to her absence of her brother. I once asked her where he was coming from, she responded with "China".

"Ehh?!" I've been waiting with this girl this whole time and her brother was coming from China? This was getting me nowhere, _**they**_ would soon find me and force me back to Japan. I had to get out of this region fast. Lucky was I that I had raised money from playing my violin at an old couple's antique shop, to get passage to the United States by ship.

I had already acquired a ticket, but the time of departure was coming near. It was December 1st, my son's birthday...

.... the ship would leave in a week.

_December 2nd..._

_How long has it been since i've slept properly?...._

_December 3rd..._

_I told Mai the story that Tsu had told me...._

_Tamago No Kokoro, I think...._

_December 4th_

_I woke up in the middle of the night due to a certain energy... I had the ability to feel it when I was a child... it felt very tense..._

_... it was X Egg energy, __**they're **__coming..._

_December 5th_

_I feel my heart beating against my ribcage, I know what __**they**__ will do to Mai when they find me with her... since the day I told her the story, she's been staring at her chest, waiting for one to come out...._

_December 6th_

_I felt an X Egg again....._

_The worst part... it felt closer..._

_December 7th_

_No... X Egg energy was polluting the air. It suffocated me. I looked down to see a child who walked zombie like... I immediately felt it, an empty heart. A lump caught in my throat, tears producing in my eyes, I hugged Mai as I apologized over and over again._

" Gomennasai gomennasai gomennasai-"

" Huh? Mister why are you crying?"

_' For leading __**them**__ to you...'_

" Gomennasai gomennasai gomennasai-"

" And why are you apologizing?"

_' For breaking my promise, Tsu...'_

_December 8th..._

I felt X Egg energy extremely close by. I decided it was time to change location, and quickly.

" Let's go Mai."

"Huh?" She was playing with the handle of my violin case. "Where are we going?"

I kneeled down and placed my hands on her shoulders, " I can sense bad people coming. We need to go somewhere else and hide for awhile."

" But my onii-chan-"

" If the bad people see you they'll take you too."

She hesitated for a bit, but finally came around.

" Please don't be mad, Shito..."

We zoomed off the steps and began to run, avoiding the places where the energy was strongest. Mai kept up with me, ignoring every scrape and scratch she gained each time she tripped. When I felt farthest away from the energy, I stopped running and fell to the ground huffing and puffing.

We were in a park near a busy outlet that was lined with coffee shops, bookstores, and other necessities. Mai's legs were a mess, but she was still running.

" Mai," she looked over to me and widened her eyes like she had seen an evil person, " it's fine we got away."

KA-CLINK!

A metallic noise sounded from the side of my head, I turned my head to see a gun pointed directly at me. I immediately jumped up and looked behind the bench....

" Oh no..." It was **Easter**.... I had been tricked by X Eggs...

" It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Even worse, it was Kazuomi Hoshina in the group of shady characters...

"You gave us a hard time trying to find you. It was useless even trying to get away from us."

I began to back away, but one of the henchmen had restrained my arms to my back. I began to struggle until Kazuomi grabbed on to my shirt collar.

" There is no use in struggling, come calmly with u- Blargh!"

A snowball had hit him in the face, and the only culprit was... oh no. She had just endangered herself.

" Who threw the goddamn snowball?!" His eyes searched for the guilty, until he spotted Mai preparing to launch another one. He eyed her evilly, noticing my struggle to signal her to run away.

He walked toward her calmly, as if he were being friendly. Mai took the bait and dropped her guard. Oh no.

In one arm movement, he had scooped up a bundle of her hair, pulling tightly as the young girl cried out in pain.

" Why don't we check if _she _has the Embryo." No!

One of the men walked towards Mai and forced her Heart's Egg out.

"No!" I struggled out of the restrain as the egg came out easily.

" What a-" POW! I released all frustration into that punch that now marked Kazuomi, without noticing someone else's move.

BLAM!

... Scarlet covered white... I fell to the ground. It hurt so....badly. Muffled gasps from Easter rose.

" Dammit!" Kazuomi shouted as he ran with the others. Feh... coward.

I looked over to Mai whose eyes were still normal, despite her egg being stolen. Tears formed as she ran over to me.

" Mister!"

" Mai..." My voice was weak.

She walked towards the busy outlet where everyone was panicked from the gunshot.

" Help! Please Help!" Even if they could not understand her words, they understood what she needed as people began calling 9-1-1. My crippled body was in view as Mai returned to my side.

" Mai... I..." My throat was dry. I began licking up the snow next to me and restored moisture.

" I need... You to.... fi....nish so..mething for me."

"Yes?"

I removed the gold chain from around my neck, on it was a key with four clear crystals.

" Go... to a town in... Japan called... Seiyo...."

I placed the key in her lap.

" Deliver... that to... my so...n. His name is.... Iku...." I began coughing up blood.

" Mister, please stop talking! Your cut will get badder!"

" Mai Tachibana", I said with such truth, " Please give it to him..."

I looked at her with begging eyes and she finally understood.

She stood up and released her wings.

She turned away and looked back once,

" Sayonara, Aruto Tsukiyomi."

I closed my eyes, listening to the gentle beating of wings. It was replaced by foreign language and soon after that the sound of rumbling, like an engine. The rest was a blur. When my conscience came back, I could hear loud breathing and a gentle _beeping_ noise. I couldn't get my eyes to open, and couldn't move my fingers. Instead of paying any attention to what had happened, I made a wish... it was a simple wish and all I needed for it to be granted was for it to get there. My conscience was fading again. I smiled happily as I wandered away from reality, and into sweet sleep...

_'Mai, Ikuto, good luck. 'Cause your going to need lots of it...'_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Phew It's successfully finished! I didn't know what Aruto was supposed to say at the end, but it sounds good. :)**

**I got a bit choked up while typing this, i'm just sensitive to sad anime scenes :P**

**And so ends my first Fanfiction! Thank you for reading and i'll see you again for it's *drumroll* -SECRET- .**

**Bai-bai!**


End file.
